Warriortale Wiki:Policy
These are the policies and rules on the Warriortale Wiki. You are advised to follow these rules, or face the consequences, such as being lectured, warned, or even blocked from the Warriortale Wiki, but only if you don't behave well. So follow the rules and us Staff will get along just fine with you. :) With these written rules below, it will help grow towards a wiki that will serve to be a reliable encyclopedia and community for Warriortale. FANDOM's Terms of Use, Community Guidelines, Privacy Policy, Licensing, and Community Creation Policy co-exist with the rules listed below, so it is highly recommended to read them thoroughly as well. Please don't feel too pressured that you may break the rules, just read them and remember them. Keep calm, and have a great time. :) Report of any problem that only a Staff Member can handle, then report it here. All rules apply in the chat as well. Good Reminders * Please be comfortable with the rules, and we hope you fully understand them. If you have problems or are uncomfortable with how our rules are, then you can contact an Admin, and they will explain why those are the rules, or explain what you don't understand so that we are clear, or fix something about the policy if we deem it necessary. Please remain calm about our policy and tell us what's making you nervous about it, so we may fix it or reassure you that everything is alright. * Please don't post any NSFW things. * Many rule breaking within this wiki will result in a block for a set amount of time. Problems with Staff * Report any Staff Member if they are breaking the rules. Please do it here. * If you just don't like a Staff Member for no reason, then don't report them. If they are a bully then report them, but if you just don't like their avatar of something like that, then do NOT report them; if you do that, then you'd have wasted our time, and it will result in a block Sorry, but time is precious. Behavior Rules * Please do not antagonize users on purpose. Please be nice and gentle with everyone you meet, especially if you don't know them. :) * Please don't swear! Tier 1 swears are allowed (hell, crap, damn, and piss), but tier 2 swearing (F**got, F*ck, S**t, a**, and many more) is disallowed, and for all swearing you will be warned. * Do not come to this wiki just to settle a dispute with a user or antagonize someone who you don't like on another wiki. * Do not come on the wiki just to troll people. No trolling is allowed. * No bullying, at all. Don't even bully the bully! If you bully the bully, then you are a bully too! * No spamming or flooding, please. * Please don't post any NSFW things. Content Rules * Please stay relevant to Warriortale. :) * No vandalism: Please don't remove necessary content from an article and/or replace it with something irrelevant. * Please do not insert false information on an article. * Don't create two articles about the same thing. Account Rules * Please do not Sockpuppet, especially to evade a block, trick other users, or to argue with yourself. If you want to use more than one account, then please let the whole community of the Warriortale Wiki know it's an Alternate Account before using it. We would advise against using more than one account however. * If a Sockpuppet is used by a user to evade a block, then that said account will be blocked for longer than the originally blocked account, but not forever, if the original account was blocked for a less amount of time than infinite. * Your bios and or avatar must stay rule friendly as well. Chat Rules * All rules above apply within the Chat. * Just as a reminder; no spamming or flooding. * You will be kicked from the chat if you break any of the rules. * Three kicks and then another rule break equal a ban, from the chat alone. To clarify, if you were kicked three times before, and you break the rules again, then you will be banned from the chat for a set amount of time. We hope you understand. * Please read this thoroughly. It will guide you well. :) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Community